The Secret Art of The Hidden Clan
by Lavish22
Summary: When a clan that was supposed to never exist is destroyed, only one person survives. This just so happens to be the next Head of Clan leader. Armed with limited training and a necklace, she is unaware of the true potential she possess inside. What will be unleashed from it's eternal slumber, and who is this look-alike? Can she and Squad 7 stop the band of Rouges that has formed?
It was night out. The ninja had just gotten back from a very important mission. They wore no headbands, seeing as they belonged to no specific village. The Takuden secrets would remain so, as long as the Akuma No Honshitsus were kept safe. One was out of sight, reachable only through the Misutikku Kawa. The other was around the neck of Marenka Takuden, the wife of Tatsu, Head of the Clan.

Marenka and Tatsu made their way to their home and were greeted by the beaming face of a young Kadiem Takuden.

She wrapped skinny arms around her mother's legs, giggling with eyes shining gleefully.

"You're back! How was your mission? Did you catch the Rouges?"

Her parents exchanged looks that showed hesitation. They weren't allowed to hand out such sensitive information, especially to children, but... she was mature for her age... How much could she handle?

"We didn't, honey. Not yet," her mother supplied.

"But we found their hideout," her father added. "We'll set out again tomorrow for a surprise raid. They won't know what hit them, that's for sure."

"Now, I assume Katsu fed you dinner?"

"She sure did! It tasted a lot better than Daddy's food!"

They all laughed at this. It was an ongoing joke that Tatsu couldn't cook after he boiled the noodles for too long, causing them to go limper than usual and resulted in a very bland taste. He ruffled her black hair affectionately.

"Oh really? Guess who's making breakfast. Now, off to bed. We're all going to have a long day, so we need rest."

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

Kadiem awoke to screams and a screen of smoke. She looked out her bedroom window only to see houses on fire, panicked people running, and shadows darting this way and that.

Cold blood crawled through her veins as goosebumps rippled across her skin. Out of sheer fright, she darted out of her room and made her way to her parents'. Opening their door, she found no one laying there. Fear made her freeze to her spot. Where had they gone? They... They had left her...

Tears slipped out, but only for a moment. She tightened her fists into tight balls as determination solidified her eyes. She would find them. They must have gone to help the other families. It was the job received from birth and marriage: protect the clan at all costs. She, too, must do her part and care for the kids. Most parents would try to evacuate their shelter, but most young children would be separated from family members in the scrambling and chaos. She'd find them and lead them to safety.

Just as she exited their house, Marenka ran and lifted the small girl into her arms. A cut from her left brow to her chin marred her once smooth features. Blood seeped through her pant leg on the right thigh. She was panting from exertion. The family heirloom rested delicately from its silver chain against her soft skin. It changed its colors as per usual from sandy yellow to green, red, purple, gray, blue, and so on. Her kuni pouch was open, empty of all weapons it once contained.

The mother rushed towards the wooden gates that signaled the boarder of their clan from the forest beyond, but she didn't go to the part that would lead to freedom. In fact, nobody was. Kadiem looked frantically behind them.

"Mommy, we have to help the others! Where's Daddy?"

"My dearest," she said, never breaking stride and stroking her cheek fondly, "The others are doing their best. They can manage without us. Daddy's... helping to take care of the intruders."

"... Is it.. the Rouges?"

Marenka pulled her closer to herself, petting her daughter's tresses.

"You were always quick to catch on, weren't you?"

A deep sigh escaped her lungs as she put her down. They had reached the rough wood and stood at its base. Making a hand-sign, her mother revealed a tunnel that led under the ground.

A hidden escape route.

"Kadiem, listen to me very carefully. I need you to take this," she unclasped the necklace and attached it to the girl. "Never take it off or give it to anyone. I've placed a jutsu on it. Go to the end of the passage and climb out. Don't come back no matter what happens here. Please don't cry, baby.."

She embraced her and whipped the flowing water from below her onyx orbs.

"W-what about you a-and Daddy? You'll come too, right?"

"Oh... O-of course. We'll be there, but we have to stay, first. Helping our clan is our priority second to keeping you from the O-ju No Bando.

"Never tell anyone where you're from, darling. You must not under ANY circumstances, understood? They might think you're lying to them... Or worse..."

Kadiem gulped. Worse?

"I love you... You are SO important, Kadiem, yet you have no idea of what's at stake. Keep yourself alive at most any costs. Daddy and I'll know you mean well... We love you. We love you. We love you..."

She went into a chanting state, hugging her child to her chest, saying the same thing over and over again. Kadiem could feel her mom shaking. A sudden wetness on her head and shoulder indicated that her mom was sobbing. This shocked her. In all her life, she'd never seen her shed tears before. This was serious. She would keep her promises, as she had done all the time. This was her new job: Stay alive. Simple, right?

Her arms tightened around her role-model. Her eyes shut as she absorbed strength from her mother's comforting touch, nodding that she got it. Her throat constricted from straining to hold back her own water works.

They both knew Marenka was lying. Her parents wouldn't find her ever again.

Regaining a sense of danger, the older Takuden gently pushed her kid into the starting of a dark passageway. Stairs led deeper into the darkness.

"Flee, now!"

Eight figures loomed out of the flames that engulfed most of the buildings. Two purple and blue sets of eyes were accompanied by gold, green, grey, and brown pairs. Further off, silver irises shone from the roof of Kadiem's house, assessing the situation with cold fortification. They didn't care for the destruction around them. They only stared intently at the small girl getting away from their owner.

Marenka, giving a silent goodbye to her babe, made another hand-sign. The tunnel closed, shoving its occupant into total blackness.

 _Please forgive me for lying to you... but it's the only lie I have left..._

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

Kadiem wandered around under the ground, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted from walking. She had no sense of time or direction as she continued onward. So far, she managed to keep going though her legs threatened to give out at any moment.

A light beckoned up ahead. This had been the only source of illumination she had seen in hours.

Gaining renewed enthusiasm, she made her tired limbs to run. Her bare feet slapped loudly against the cool stone beneath her. Fumbling and flailing up a flight of flat stairs, she unlocked a wooden door that was barring her exit. It was heavy, probably unused. Still, having come so far, Kadiem slammed all her weight into the planks, forcing it to open wide. It slammed on the ground, a rush of fresh air wafting in her face, tossing her hair as her dad had done many times.

Full of relief, she popped out her head to look at her surroundings. Trees. Birds. Blinding sunlight. Blue skies. Lots of leaves. Dirt.

After crawling out of the tunnel, she sagged against a nearby trunk of an old tree. All that was left was to wait.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

It took the rest of the day and until the next afternoon did Kadiem realize her parents truly would not come back to her. She had known from the very beginning of her journey, but she had hoped...

What came next surprised her. She didn't cry. It seemed that she was out of salt water -out of any water, really-. She must be dehydrated.

Slowly rising to her unsteady feet, Kadiem cradled her arms and walked aimlessly. There was no telling where she was or how far the next people lived from her position. Her eyes -once joyful as a puppy- now stared blankly with no emotion in sight. They no longer belonged to a 6-year-old girl, but now to a lifeless shell of what was left of Kadiem Takuden. The blackness resembled ocean abysses; stark with no life. How is it she could have felt anything but numbness?

Memories of happier times frolicked about her tired mind. She didn't -couldn't- prevent them from passing before her. Being so young, there weren't many things she could recall, yet here was more than her fair share of giddy conversations and endless supply of eagerness to prove her place as the next Head of Clan. Always ready to complete each task with as much flourish she could muster and equal supplies of energy flowing within her. A bubbly personality and quick wit. Smart in class and valuable asset in projects. Participating holey and objecting to 'blend in.' She stood for truth and did what was right. She had been well respected, yet never used it to gain in any way. Kadiem had been gracious and humble, well mannered and cunning, kind and giving, stern and firm, listened and acted with careful thought.

And now she was nothing.

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

Kadiem stumbled, her legs finally reaching their limit. Spitting out leaves and a mouth full of dirt, she rolled over onto her back. She watched the sky above her with little interest. How could it have come to this? Escaping only to die...

She didn't care that she had told her mom she'd lived. She had lied to her, so why couldn't she?

 _So_ , she thought. _This is how I die: Without any honor; just a waste of space; worth nothing at all._

Something cold and smooth pulled her out of her self-loathing thoughts. It rested on her neck, begging to be noticed.

As best she could, she brought the object into her line of sight. It was the ever-shifting crystal, her parting gift. Special, like herself.

 _If only I knew what you did. We're alike, I suppose. Both useless even after being branded as great and unique. Could YOU find a village?... I didn't think so._

She let it fall, dropping her hand down drearily. Her eyelids slid closed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the blackness from edging into her vision. Sleep deeper than she ever knew tugged her brain into sweet submission.

 _I have no reason to continue on, do I? Mother... Father... I'll see you in the Great Beyond.._

LlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllLlllllL

 ** _So, I wrote this from memory, so I'll have to go back and fix anything I jacked up or add in things I might have left out. Just go with it for now._**

 ** _Tomorrow, I can't update until -MAYBE- after 12 or so. I'm sorry, but I doubt anyone will notice._**

 ** _This is my 1st story, so step up! Don't be shy! We don't bite!_**

 **Kadiem: Much, that is.**

 _ **Author: Hey, who said you could talk? You're supposed to be 6 and dead!**_

 **Kadiem:** *rolls eyes* **Whatever. YOU made me.**

 _ **Author: And I can kill you repeatedly, too! Now, be good and die!**_

 **Kadiem: Tch, fine. Whatever you say, MOM.**

 _ **A: Your mom's dead as well. HAHA! Take THAT you thief!**_

 **K: You little twat! Get over here so I can kill you!**

 _ **A: Hehe! You can't catch me!**_ _*runs off*_ _ **Enjoy, my readers!**_ _*dodges flying knives*_


End file.
